TUFF Barka and Redpa
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Agents Mango Barka and Suki Redpa are transfered to China's T.U.F.F. base to the U.S.. When they get there, Mango falls head over tail for Dudley and will do anything for him... even lead a villain to dangerous weapons.
1. The New Agents

"This is stupid," muttered Suki, a red panda, as she stared out the window.

"What are you talking about?" asked her sister, Mango. She was a dog and she was adopted. "We're going to the U.S.!"

"I like China better," she huffed, "Also, I feel like the agency is getting rid of us…"

"They're not," Mango assured, "We're being transferred! Think of it as a… as a promotion!" She smiled widely and flailed her arms randomly.

"….Have you token your calming pills today?" Suki questioned, crossing her arms and giving her sister a look.

"…..No….," Mango admitted, lowering her head. Her one floppy ear flopped and her pointy one stuck straight up.

"Well, do so before we go to this new T.U.F.F. Agency," Suck said sternly, "We don't need you to have one of your freak outs again, do we?"

Mango twisted her long brown hair with her finger. "….Of course not!"

"Excuse me, passengers," said a voice over the intercom, "We are now about to land."

Mango stretched over her sister to look outside, her puffy, curled tail wagging. "Wow! Lookie, Su! Lookie!"

Suki blew her short pink hair from her eyes. "Sis, take your meds…"

Mango popped some pill inot her mouth 2 minutes before entering the T.U.F.F. Agency. Luckily for her, her "calming" pills worked amazingly fast.

"Ready for this?" Suki asked.

"Pffft. I was born ready for this," Mango boasted.

They proudly walked into the agency.

"Ah, there they are," said a flea as he hopped up to them, "Agent Barka and Agent Redpa! I'm the Chief of this Agency."

"Nice to meet you," Mango said kindly as Suki just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "It'd be a pleasure working for…" Her voice trailed off as she spotted two agents in the back. One was really cute and the other was really familiar.

The Chief noticed Mango's gaze staring behind him. He glanced over his shoulder then looed back at the girls. "Ah, yes. Those are our two top agents. Want to meet them?"

Mango nodded as Suki replied, "Whatever."

The Chief lead them to the two. "Agent Katswell, Agent Puppy, meet our new transfer agents."

"Oh my gosh, Agent Katswell, I heard so much about you," Mango said, shaking the feline's hand swiftly, "I freakin' idolize you! Hearing about your missions inspired me to try to be a better agent!"

Katswell laughed. "You're too kind! Really! Please call me Kitty. And this is my partner, Dudley."

Mango ran her fingers threw her hair shyly. "Er, h… hi… I'm Mango Barka and this is Suki Redpa."

"Mango, huh? I like that name!" Dudley said, "It's all… fruity!"

"Really? Thanks! I like my name too," she said.

"You hate your name," Suki tried pointed out knowingly, but Mango hit her. "Ow!"

A loud noise sounded.

"Oh, it's lunch time! I'll catch you two later! I have a date with a double meaty hamburger! Bye!" With that, Dudley ran off.

Kitty sighed, but smiled at the girls. "Well, it was really nice meeting you girls. Oh and Mango, feel free to ask me about anything. Weapons, fighting moves… _Dudley_…"

"W-Whaaa?" Mango gasped, her whole face turning red.

"Maybe you should learn to control that tial of yours which was wagging ever sine you started talking to him," Kitty advised. "But don't sweat it too much. I doubt he noticed it."

Once Kitty left, Mango looked at Suki with an embarrassed look. "Was my tail wagging that whole time?"

"'Friad so," Suki said, "But don't worry 'bout it. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starved."

Ninjagirly: Why isn't there more T.U.F.F. Puppy fanfics? Why? DX It makes me feel all sad inside… (pout)

Okay, so anyways, I hope I did well on this. And Mango's condition is purely that she can't control her doggyness (XD) and so she takes medicine to help her calm down and be serious. :P So, there you have it. And hopefully more people make T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanfics cause I really want to read one! DX


	2. A Bit About Mango and Suki

In the lunch room, Dudley strafed down his double meaty hamburger, licking his lips afterwards.

"Geez, can you be even more of a pig?" Kitty asked, sitting down across from him with her can of tuna.

"I don't know," he said, "Can you be even more of a freak?"

Kitty glared at him, but opened her tuna without a word. Only when she got her fork did she talk. "So, what do you think about Mango?"

"I don't really like fruity stuff, just meat mainly and-"

"Not the fruit, you idiot," Kitty snapped, "The new agent!"

"Ooooooh! …She's okay, I guess."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Just then, Dudley spotted Mango waving at him as she and Suki walked in. Her tail was wagging, but she grabbed it to make it stop. Dudley waved back and continued to eat.

Kitty noticed Dudley's sudden smile and that gleam in his eyes. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Mango and Suki getting lunch. So he did like Mango? Then why isn't he acting the way he did when Fefe came and before they knew Fefe was really the Chameleon? Kitty sighed. Dogs are so complicated…

"So, you like Dudley a lot," Suki said after they got food and was trying to find a place to sit, "Why not talk to him? Like, a real conversation or something?"

Mango looked at her feet. "Su, you know I'm horrible at these kinds of things…"

"C'mon. It's not that bad! I bet he likes you too," Suki encouraged, nudging her, "Ya know, maybe."

"I don't know..."

"Hey, Mango!" Dudley shouted, waving his arms when they were kind of close to him and Kitty, "Over here! I saved you a spot! And we can make room for Suki if you don't want to leave her behind!"

Mango hesitated, but Suki shoved her forward and they sat at Dudley's and Kitty's table.

"Thanks...," Mango muttered to Dudley.

"No problem!" he said happily.

"So, do you guys actually _do _anything?" Suki questioned before nibbling on her veggie sushi.

"Suki! That was rude!" Mango scolded.

"We do tons of stuff," Kitty huffed, ofended, "Today's just a slow day!"

"So where did you two transfer from?" Dudley asked, changing the subject. Who knows if he did it on perphose or not.

"China," Mango said proudly.

Dudley looked at Suki. "But what's with her french hat and outfit? What are you; frence or chinese? Are you a Chinese-frenchian?"

Kitty did a facepalm as Mango laughed a bit.

"Our mom is french, our dad is Chinese," Suki said, giving Dudley a harsh look, "I kept my mom's last name though. And there's no such thing as 'Chinese-frenchian!'"

"...'Our'...?" Kitty repeated.

"Mango's adopted. Her real parents were top class villans and were captured when she was younger," Suki said bluntly.

"SUKI!" Mango shrieked, then buried her head in her hands in same.

"Ooooo... Did that slip out" Suki panicked, "Sorry, Mango! I'm sorry!"

"So what?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Dudley agreed, "Just because her parents are evil doesn't make Mango evil too." He pointed at Suki's food. "You gonna eat that?"

"Yes I am!" Suki growled, smacking his paw away.

Mango lifted her head up and smiled a bit at Dudley. Did he really mean that? ...If he did... she liked him a little bit more than before.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was in his lair, talking to his minions. "Are you sure you heard it correctly?" he asked.

"Yeah, boss," said that gator who had followed the two new agents for a while and was able to spy on them before T.U.F.F. agents spotted him and shot at him. "She said her name was Mango Barka."

Snaptrap smiled evilly. "I'd recognize that last name anywhere! The Barkas were high class villains! Who knows what type of weapons they have! And the girl, their daughter, will lead us to them!" He paused, "But how to convince her...?"

"Ah, she seemed to really like Agent Puppy," the henchmen pointed out.

Snaptrap smile grew wider. "Perfect."

Ninjagirly: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appriete it! ^^ And I'm glad you guys are gonna be writing T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanfics! I've been itching to read them! And I hope I did Dudley's personality right as well as Kitty's. If you guys have any advice, I'd be happy to hear them!


	3. A Call

Ninjagirly: Ello, and s'up? Thankies so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and even like Mango! ^^ But, to answer some questions, no; Mango's parents are not involved in this story (they're not going to show up in this one, but I'm planning on making a story with them sometime in the late future) cause they're in a high class, heavily watched prison. Sucks for them. XD And second, I'm making this chapter and one more, then this story is done… HOWEVER, if I get a lot of reviews and PMs telling me you want more, I shall write another story. No telling how long it'd be tough. So, anyways, on with the story!

It was a few days later and still, everything had been unusually quiet. Suki sat on her chair and read a magazine, Kitty filed her claws and Dudley and Mango were talking.

"So, tell me more about the villains here in the U.S.," she asked. Sure, talking about work and stuff wasn't going to get her nowhere with Dudley, but at least they could still talk.

"There's this guy; the Cam-a-leon-"

"The Chameleon!" Kitty spat loudly in annoyance.

"-can disguise himself as anything or anyone!"

"Wow. What a weirdo."

"Oh, but the most biggest bad guys are the ones in D.O.O.M.! We're arch rivals and the leader is Snaptrap!"

Mango's fur prickled. The T.U.F.F. in china had a rival too. If their rivalry here was anything like it was in China, man, was there conflict! "Well-"

_Ring-a-ling! Ring-a-ling!_

"Er, will you excuse me?" Mango asked as she pulled out her cell phone. After Dudley nodded, she went over to a solitary place. "Hello?"

At this time, Suki looked up from her magazine and see Mango's face turn pale. Suki knew something was wrong. She got up and went to her sister. "Mang? Is something wrong?"

Mango grabbed Suki's hand and lead her into a crammed closet.

"Mff! Mango, what is going on?" Suki questioned loudly, not liking the tight space.

"Snaptrap put a bomb inside Dudley!"

"….Who did what now?"

Mango grabbed Suki's hands and held them tight. "The leader of D.O.O.M. planted a small boom inside Dudley's stomach! He wants me to lead him to my parents' weapons which are hidden here!"

"Wow. Don't you think that's too-?"

"Coincidental? Yes," Mango said quickly, "Anyways, what am I gonna do?"

"Okay, first…," Suki pulled her hands away, "You need to not do that! My hands are numb now!"

"Sorry."

"And second, I'll talk to Keswick and go inside Dudley and extract the bomb. Meanwhile, you lead Snaptrap to the weapons, but take your slow time." She pulled out a small communicator. "Put this in your ear and I'll contact you as soon as I'm done."

Mango let out the breath she had been holding in for some time now. "Okay…"

After Mango left, Suki thought it was best not to tell Dudley. If he freaked out, the bomb could go off and explode. So, much to her annoyance, there was only one she could go to.

"Keswick," Suki called.

Keswick turned from… whatever he was doing and gave Suki an odd look when she approached. "Um, h-h-h-h-hi, Suki… Need something?"

"Me? Oh, no. I want nothing," she said, picking up on of his inventions and fiddling with it, "Nothing at all…"

Keswick knew something was up. " And what is this n-nah-nah-nothing?"

Suki glanced at him. "Just a submarine that can shrink so I can go inside Dudley and get a bomb out of him," she said cooly.

"Wait, what?"

"Are you going to do it or not?" Suki snapped harshly, grabbing Keswick by the collar, "I don't got all day!"

Keswick nodded, shaking in fear.

Suki smirked and slowly sat him down. "Good boy. Now get to work."

Ninjagirly: And that's that. Yeah, I'm sure everyone who reads this chapter is gonna go "What a bitch" but can you really blame Suki for being all rude and stuff to Keswick? Really? I mean, I don't know about you guys, but he's kinda annoying… and creepy… I mean, what the heck is he?

And moving on~

The next chap will be the last~… Maybe. Sorry if I lie! ^^; Oh! And to "the steaks will be razed", I will try not to make the story end cheesily, but I can't promise anything. ^^;;;


	4. Helping Snaptrap

Ninjagirly: Hiya, again. So, yeah. I lied. There's gonna be another chapter after this. ^^; So, anyways, I just want to let you all know that this is a DudleyxMango story… So, sorry to any DudleyxKitty fans who thought they'd end up together in this story. I truly am.

"I wonder where Mango ran off too," Dudley muttered, glancing around T.U.F.F.

"Do you _like_ Mango?" Kitty asked.

Dudley shrugged. "Sure, I like Mango. She's my friend."

"That's it? Don't you 'like-like' her?"

Dudley paused, about to answer, but something caught his attention. "Food!" He ran over to the bacon samwitch with a note. He read it out load. "To: Dudley… Well, that's good enough for me!" He quickly ate the food.

"Agent Katswell, Agent Puppy," Chief called, approaching the two, "We have some disturbing news. We have reports spotting Agent Barka sneaking off towards D.O.O.M. headquarters. I want you two to track her down; see if she's a spy or what-not."

Kitty and Dudley exchanged glances.

"_Redpa to Barka. Redpa to Barka. Do you copy?" _

Mango shifted her shoulder up, then sat down and scratched the back of her ear. "Gah! This thing itches! Fffffffff!"

"_Mango, stop it,"_ scolded Suki's voice, _"Get up and play it cool. I'm in Dudley already. I should have this done any moment now." _

Mango smiled. "Good," she muttered, "Talk later. Barka out."

It wasn't too long later when Mango meant Snaptrap near the D.O.O.M. headquarters.

"Hello, Agent Barka," he said, "We meet at last."

"Unfortunately," Mango muttered.

Snaptrap took out a device with a button on it. "Now, now. Mind your tone or Agent Puppy will go BOOM!" He smirked evilly. "Now be a good doggy and show me where your parents' weapons are!"

Mango's eyes widened, then she sighed in defeat. "Okay… Follow me." She walked over to the nearest manhole and opened it up. She allowed Snaptrap to go in first, then she followed.

_Please, Suki… Hurry up and deactivate that bomb!_

Meanwhile, Suki drove the sub around in Dudley's belly. She was getting irritated because his stomach was SO big and she was so TINY.

"Dang this mission," she muttered under her breath, "Mango, you owe me big for this!" Suki cruised around a bit and found it. The big bomb. "Okay, now to defuse it…" She looked around, trying to figure out if there were any arms the sub could extend out so Suki wouldn't have to swim out in Dudley's stomach to do it herself. She sighed, seeing that was the only way. "I have to do this manually, huh…? Mango is SO lucky she has me."

"Hurry up!"

"Cool your cheese, Rat boy," she said in a hushed tone, then more loudly said, "It's been awhile, okay?" She paused to sniff the familiar smell on the way.

"Can you go any slower?" Snaptrap yelled.

"Look, you'll get your weapons," Mango promised calmly, then yelled back, "SO STOP RUSHING ME!"

Snaptrap was a little taken back, but he smirked. "Have you ever considered joining D.O.O.M.?"

Mango snorted. "I may work under the name 'T.U.F.F. but me and Suki are a duo who do things our own way and have no intention on joining such a low class agency like D.O.O.M." _Never mind the fact that it's evil,_ Mango added silently.

Not too far behind, Kitty and Dudley, who were hiding around the corner, were shocked.

"No way! Mango's really helping Snaptrap?" Dudley gasped.

"Yeah. Helping him find weapons of some sort," Kitty muttered, "Mango's evil!"

"No, she-!" Dudley started but was cut off by Kitty's shushing.

"Hush! C'mon. Maybe we're wrong. Let's keep spying on her," she suggested.

"…Okay," Dudley agreed silently. _Hopefully we are wrong… Mango can't be evil… she just can't be…_

Ninjagirly: So, Dudley and Kitty think Mango's evil when really she's just doing this to try to help Dudley… Or at least until Suki can deactivate the bomb. And yush, I know what you're thinking "How can Suki go and swim in Dudley's stomach? That's impossible!" Well, folks, if you haven't noticed, cartoons are always impossible; Talking animals, magical floating god-parents, yadda, yadda, yadda. Hopefully you guys understand.


	5. In the End

_C'mon, Suki! _Mango thought as she led Snaptrap to the secret entrance. She wished something would happen for Suki to have more time!

"Well?" Snaptrap said, tapping his foot.

Mango sighed. "We're here. I just have to enter the code…"

"I don't think so!"

Mango gasped when Dudley and Kitty came from around the corner.

"How perfect," Snaptrap said evilly, "Agent Barka, sick them!"

Mango blinked, feeling the urge to obey due to her loyal dog instinct, but she shook it off. "No! The whole point of this is so that Dudley wouldn't get hurt!"

"What?" went both Dudley and Kitty.

"It's either you know him out or the bomb will kill him," Snaptrap threatened.

"Bomb?" shouted the two.

Mango bit her lip and walked up to Dudley. "Sorry," she muttered before head butting him, knocking him out. Mango then tackled down Kitty and tied her up. She turned to Snaptrap. "Happy now?"

"I will once you get me my weapons!"

Mango went to the wall and scanned her paw where moss was. If flipped over and Mango punched in 3 of the 4 numbers.

"_Redpa to Barka! Bomb has been neutralized!" _

Mango smirked and pressed the cancel button.

"What are you doing?" the rat growled.

Mango turned to him. "Getting ready to kick your fat rat butt!"

Snaptrap growled. "Why you lil-! Say G'bye to your oh so precious Puppy!" He pressed the button and…

Nothing.

"What the…?"

Mango laughed. "I told you; me and Suki are a duo!" With that, Mango went over and kicked Snaptrap's butt, then tied him up.

"You stupid mutt," Snaptrap muttered.

"Oh, shut up and have some cheese," Mango said, pulling cheese from nowhere and jamming it into his mouth.

Snaptrap suddenly expanded into the size of a blimp.

Mango blinked.

"YES I'M ALLERGIC SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Snaptrap yelled.

Mango practically rolled on the floor with laughter, but there were other things more important to do.

"Wow, you're good," Kitty said as Mango untied her.

"Thanks," she said happily, "I never would have thought I'd be complemented by the great Kitty Katswell!"

"Oh, stop it," Kitty laughed.

Mango helped her up, then rushed over to Dudley. "Dudley? Dudley, wake up!"

Dudley moaned. "…Mango?"

Mango nodded.

"Am I dead? Did you die too? Oh, we were so young!" He hugged her and sobbed.

The blush was hidden by her orange fur, much to Mango's relief. "No, Dudley, we're not dead."

"Oh," Dudley said, "…Then let's go back to H.Q."

After they turned in Snaptrap, Mango explained what all happened with her and why she had to help Snaptrap.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," the Chief said to Mango, "It's just that I thought…"

Mango laughed. "Don't worry about it Chief!"

"So, hey. How are we going to get Suki out of Dudley?" Kitty asked.

Keswick gave Dudley a cylender.

"Oooooo," went the group.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah...," said Mango, "I'm gonna have to owe Suki BIG..."

Ninjagirly: And that, my friends, is the end of that! ^^ So, did you guys like the story overall? I've noticed a lot of DudleyxKitty fanfics starting to spring up and I was like, "Oooh, I hope everyone likes this story...!" Well, anyways, that idea of feeding Snaptrap cheese was Iron-Mantis's. Just thought I'd point that out.

So, if any of you still want to read my T.U.F.F. Puppy fanfics, let me know cause I got a few more ideas. They won't make very long stories, probably, but I think they're good ideas.


End file.
